villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Funatsu
Funatsu is the second in command of the Omekata Cult, led by Tsubaki Kasugano & a minor villain in Mirai Nikki, who however brought Tsubaki and Reisuke into their tragic insanity. He appeared in the spin-off manga, Mirai Nikki Paradox as the secondary villain. Appearance Funatsu is a bald old-aged man who wears the traditional robes of the Omekata Cult. History Background His previous life before joining the Omekata Cult is unknown. It is known since his earliest appearance that he has served as the second in command of the Cult for a rather long time, posing as a sincere and devoted member of the cult to its leaders, namely Tsubaki's parents. He would plot their death through means of a bomb attached to a car two years prior to the series, after knowing they wanted to dissolve the cult. He is successful and consequently convinces the shocked and confused members of the Cult to perform criminal acts starting by gang-raping Tsubaki in which he considers a purification, who would be tortured for years until her sanity finally fades and becomes the ruthless individual she is later on. Role in Mirai Nikki Funatsu mostly appeared in flashbacks and only shows up briefly in one scene. He is the second in command of the cult, keeping Tsubaki as a prisoner while allowing her to be repeatedly raped in a belief that she will purify the follower's sins. Funatsu's actions at this time twisted Reisuke's parents into joining the cult as well, thus making the two the most insane participants of the Survival Game. Funatsu during the events of The Cult of the Sixth Arc, was only seen ordering a Omekata cult member to extinguish the fire Yomotsu had started but unfortunately he is killed by a hypnotised cult member who stabs him with an axe. In the Third World, Funatsu is seen again 2 years prior to the start of the series. Due to that Tsubaki was distracted by the explosion from Sakurami High School, which was created during Minene & Muru Muru's fight, she advised her parents to stay behind before leaving her drive. This gave time to followers of the cult to discover a bomb hidden in her parent's car. Funatsu is revealed to be the culprit & is arrested by the followers. It is currently believed that he is imprisoned for his attempt assasination. Personality Funatsu is a traitorous, perverted, sadistic, scheming and power-hungry individual who seeks nothing more than to make the Cult his by any means necessary. He cruelly kills Tsubaki's parents, the leaders of the Cult, because they wanted to give the High Priestess Tsubaki a normal life and would have led Funatsu losing his power in the cult. His wickedness was shown in that he would orchestrate what would be one of the greatest disasters of the series by effectively forcing Tsubaki to submit through gang-rape and injection of drugs to break her and turn the otherwise benevolent Cult into a criminal organization. With little to no sympathy for Tsubaki, he would allow her to be tortured until she mentally broke for his own gain. Navigation External links *'Funatsu' on the Future Diary Wiki. Category:Perverts Category:Cult Leaders Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Brainwashers Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Priests Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Guardians Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Usurper Category:Wrathful